Gel-based cosmetic compositions are known. For example, gel-based nail polishes have become increasingly popular in recent years, as they may provide improved properties over conventional nail polishes, such as extended wear and improved shine. However, consumers have raised safety concerns regarding the small molecules, such as the presence of photoinitiators and monomers in available gel-based nail polishes. In addition, gel-based nail polishes must be cured using UV radiation and can be difficult to remove. Furthermore, the application of gel-based nail polishes is expensive, time-consuming, and requires salon services for application and removal.
Thus, there is a desire in the cosmetic industry to provide consumers with safer and/or more convenient photo-curable cosmetic products that do not comprise small molecules such as photoinitiators, do not require curing with UV radiation, and/or exhibit improved ease of application and/or removal. In addition, it is desired that such photo-curable cosmetic products exhibit improved properties such as improved water- and/or oil- and/or chemical-resistance, shine, adhesion, strength, and long wear. As such, there is a continuous need to invent novel cosmetic compositions and methods of making up keratinous fibers which demonstrate one or more of said improved properties.